Four instead of Six
by Tay Tay Tamar
Summary: So, we know what Tris thinks of the whole story and about Four. But what does Four think? What are his thoughts and concerns? I really tried to depict him as Veronica described... So you know how it goes. Leave comments, like, don't like, but please remember its my first try at writing this... :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one.**

Fear God alone … are the words I wake up to.

With heavy breathing and the sound of my heart beating so hard it would seem I have been running for miles instead of just waking up. "_So much for fearing God alone_" I whisper to myself as I get out of bed.

I head to the bathroom, get in to the shower and stand under the steaming water as if that alone could wash away the remaining echoes of my dream. I stand there taking deep breaths, trying and failing to move past it. "_Where are you, you little brat_?" He shouts, as I hide under my bed hoping he won't find me "I'll_ find you and when I do you will be sorry, this is for your own good._" I scuttle further under the bed covering my ears thinking maybe if I don't hear him, all the bad will go away. I stay like that, silent for what feels like for ever when I finally think he's given up. I crawl from under my bed, slowly when strong rough hands grab my wrists. My eyes fly open and I'm back in the shower, water running cold "_it was just a dream, it's just a dream_" I breath and slam my fist into the wall.

When I'm finally out of the shower and dressed, I take one last hard look at myself in the mirror rearranging my features into a mask trying to hide the night I have had, when a loud _bang bang bang_ comes from my door. "_Dude, you ever going to join the land of the living_?" It's Zeke." _You know some of us are starv_…" I open the door mid-sentence, "_starving? Yeah me to_." I say turning to close my door "_Good morning to you to sunshine_." I say, as we walk to the dining hall. Zeke pulls a face at me when he realises the dark rings under my eyes, "_Man, you look like crap_," he says. "_What you do, through a party for one in your room last night_?" he asks. I look straight ahead of me as I say, "_Yeah, something like that._" Zeke just shrugs his shoulders, knowing how I am when I'm in this mood.

That's one of the reasons he and I have grown so close after the past couple of years, we know when to back off on one another and to talk on our own time.

We enter the dining hall, which is a big room with more light then the rest of the compound and tables strewn all over for people to sit at and enjoy there food. All the Dauntless are bussing, some throwing mock punches at one another, some running around and others laughing as they eat there breakfast. As we scan the hall for a place to sit, we see Lauren, Shauna and a couple of others sitting at a table waving us over.

"_Hey_" I say as I take my seat next to Shauna and Zeke next to Lauren.

"_Hey, nice to see you guys could join us, we though you pansies would never show up_." Lauren says.

"_Don't blame me, blame Four, he's the one that needed to catch up on his beauty sleep_." Says Zeke, taking a piece of toast and spreading it with butter.

Lauren looks at me with an arched eyebrow, "_so that's why you look so chirpy today, and here I was thinking it was all because you were looking forward to seeing me_." She says smiling at me and bumping Zeke with her elbow.

I take a slice of toast for myself and spread some butter on like Zeke, ignoring the question I ask, " so you ready for tomorrow?" as I take a bight of my toast, hoping to take the attention away from discussing me. It works, my question starts a whole new topic in our conversation.

Tomorrow is the Choosing Ceremony. A day were all five factions dependants who are now sixteen get to choose for themselves who they want to be and the reason they believe the world came to destruction so many years ago.

Those who blame aggression will form with Amity.

Those who blame ignorance will form with Erudite.

Those who blame duplicity will form with Candor.

Those who blame selfishness will join with Abnegation and for those who blame cowardice will join with Dauntless.

Two years ago all that day meant to me was a way to escape, to get away from the one person I hated and feared still to this day. The one person that plagues my dreams as soon as I close my eyes at night. The person who called himself my farther, Marcus.

I made my choice that day to abandon my faction, Abnegation, the place I belong and loved to join the Dauntless. A place where I could learn how to defend myself, stand up for myself and never be the one that hides under his bed out of fear again. That day was the best and worst day of my life.

A day where I had to give up everything I knew and believed in in order to save my sanity, just to find out I had stepped into a faction who lived and breathed to breaking people down and controlling them.

I pull my thoughts back to the conversation around the table just in time to hear Shauna asking me what my thoughts are on the big day. "_Will have to see_. _I can't say I'm looking forward to Eric breathing down my neck the whole time._" I say finishing the last bit of my breakfast. "_Just when I thought I had gotten him off my back they pull me in as an instructor and all thanks to Zeke backing out." _I say looking at Zeke.

"_Hey"_ he says, "_I did my time last year, this time you can handle the pressure and guilt of knowing you are the one making the decision of who gets cut and become factionless and those who get to stay_"he says, and I can't argue with him on that. I'm not looking forward to that part either.

"_Oh stop complaining, it's going to be fun, seeing the new initiates faces when they find out they are going to have to jump of a ten story building into a hole not knowing what lies beneath_" she says with a big grin on her face. At that I can't help but smile as everyone around the table try and guess what their faces are going to look like or how they will scream, "_I guess this job will have its perks._"

After breakfast I head to the control room to start my shift. I chose to work here for a few reasons, of which one of them was that I did not want the responsibility of having to be a Dauntless leader on my shoulders. My values were just not the same as the leaders or the lack thereof in this compound. The second reason is that I get to keep my eyes and ears on the ground, and for good reason to. For the last couple of weeks I have been keeping a close eye on Jeanine and the Erudite compound. First of all Jeanine has been visiting our faction far more than necessary and second I managed to hack there system and came across some intrusting and somewhat confusing plans regarding the Dauntless and the Abnegation factions. Something's brewing, I know it, I just can't figure it out.

Time tends to drag on in the control room, but I don't mind it. I like to be alone sometimes. Its 19:25 and almost time for me to end my shift and get ready for tomorrow when Max walks in. He's considered "old" in Dauntless, but manages to keep his position as a Dauntless leader none the less. He has deep creases by his temples, grey hair and dark skin. "_Good evening Four_" he says. "_Nice to see you, it's been while… if I didn't know any better I would think you were starting to avoid me_?" he says it like a question with a sly smile on his face. "_Max_." is all I say as a way of greeting. I know what he wants.

"_So, I've been trying to get you to talk to me, I have a rather good offer to make to you_." He starts saying as he leans against the monitor's wall, but I cut in before he can go on any further.

"_Max, I know what it is you want to offer, and I'm not interested." _Looking at him hard_ "I have no interest in becoming a leader for the Dauntless, I didn't two years ago and I sure as hell am not interested now_." I say still looking at him. "_I'm quite happy here_." Besides, I think to myself, I need to find out what it is that Jeanine Mathews plans are for the Dauntless and the Abnegation.

"_I don't get it Four, really, I mean your strong, a fast thinker and people respect you around here, they look up to you._" He says. "_I tell you what, think it over, I mean really think about it and come back to me... we need you._" That caught me off guard, why would the leaders _need_ me? He leaves the room giving me a look, as if trying to tell me something. But what? He knows as well as I that my decision has been made.

As I pass through the pit after my shift and making a turn at Lauren to find out what time the initiates will be here tomorrow, I see Eric at the chasm talking to Max. I ignore them as I pass but see Eric giving me incredulous look and brush it of as I head straight for my room. I have never cared what he thinks of me, so why should I start now?

... Please note that these are not my characters nor is it my story. Those belong to Veronica Roth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"Four… _Tobias_… Four… _Tobias… _FOUR! _Wake up, you having a nightmare_!" My eyes fly open and see Lauren next to my bed. I'm covered in sweat and breathing hard. I sit up straight and stare at Lauren, irritation starting to replace my dream.

"_What are you doing in my room Lauren_?" I ask getting out of bed. "_Its 10:45," _she says looking at me with worry_. _

_"The initiates will be here in 45 min. You never showed up for breakfast so I figured you were running late and brought you some_." I breathe deep and try to calm myself down, Lauren has never been a thing but good to me. I turn around to face her.

"_Thank you_" I say, taking a bight of my muffin, "a_nd sorry you had to see me like that._"

I look at her. Lauren, Zeke and Shauna are the only three people that now about my past, but just because they know does not mean I want them to see how badly it affected me. Besides, I'm Four, the quay with only four fears.

"_You okay? I mean that one really seemed bad_." She says, but I just say "_Yeah sure, don't even remember what it was about_." wishing it were true.

"_Give me 15 min and I'll be out the door good as new_" and head straight for the bathroom, without waiting for her to respond.

I don't bother to get in the shower, I just brush my teeth and rinse my face. I get dressed in my black slacks and black shirt and head out, true to my word.

I meet up with Zeke, Lauren and Shauna in the pit, who are all laughing and visibly exited for today. Lauren acts as if nothing happened this morning and I am grateful to her for that.

As we walk towards the tunnels Zeke asks.

"_So, who do you think will be the first to make the jump_?"

"_Probably Uriah as he's from here. He'll know there's no real danger down there_" says Shauna.

"_My kid brother_?" Zeke asks laughing hard. "_No way will he make the first jump._" He says still laughing.

"_Yeah, he is too much like his brother, all bark and no bight_." Says Lauren, making _snapping _sounds at Zeke. We all laugh at Zeke as he sticks his tongue out with no come back.

As most of the Dauntless people gather at the hole, a hush falls over them as we hear the train go past, indicating that the initiates has jumped off , and then all of a sudden we hear a loud scream. We all stir knowing someone must have made the jump to soon, it almost happens every year. After a while we look up as we hear Max giving the initiates there first instructions. Shauna and Zeke making bets behind my shoulder on who they think will make the first jump. Lauren and I just stand there ready to give our helping hands to anyone that will need it. We see a shadow approach the edge of the building, still too far for us to see from witch faction the first jumper will be.

"_Here we go_" I say, as I watch it jump.

No scream…

Grey clothes are the first thing that I notice with a bit of a surprise after the silent drop, and then I feel proud. The Grey clothes belong to a small girl from Abnegation, with blond hair and striking green eyes. For a minute I just stair as I listen to her laugh. Lauren and I reach the net and offer our hands to help her of but she just grabs mine, I pull her of and release immediately as I know she must be uncomfortable with touch.

"_Thank you_" she says, I just nod my head in return.

"_Can't believe it_" says Lauren next to me, "_A Stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of_."

A bit irritated and with the strange urge to stand up for the girl, I say,

"_There's a reason why she left them, Lauren_" and look at the girl. "_What's your name_?"

"_Um…_" she hesitates. Trying to hide my smile.

"_Think about it. You don't get to pick again_."

She looks at me having made up her mind, "_Tris_."

"_Tris_," Lauren repeats, smiling. "_Make the announcement Four_." With pleasure I think, looking over my shoulder and shout, "_First jumper – Tris_."

The crowd behind me all cheer and bump there fist in the air. I look up as I hear the scream of the next initiate to have jumped, a girl from Candor.

I look back at Tris and place my hand at the back of her shoulder.

"_Welcome to Dauntless_."

After all the initiates have made the jump, including Uriah who was the fifth person to jump, Lauren and I lead the group through the dark tunnels back to the pit. All except the Dauntless initiates look unnerved by the scene they see. Long tunnels that look like caves and only lit at intervals with dim lamps. I remember feeling the same on my first day here, but soon enough they will come to think of this place as home as I had to. Lauren, Max and I abruptly stop in front of the doors that lead to the pit.

"_This is where we divide_." Lauren says. "_The Dauntless – born initiates are with me. I assume you don't need a tour of this place._" She says smiling at me as she beckons toward the Dauntless born to follow her. They separate from the remaining group and disappear into the shadows, leaving only nine transfers. I turn towards my transfer group to introduce myself.

"_Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor_." I say.

"_My name is Four_."

The Candor girl next to Tris snickers and asks, "_Four? Like the number_?"

I look at her with no amusement on my face, "_Yes_," I say. "_Is there a problem_?"

"_No._"

"_Good. Were about to go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It_ –"The Candor girl interrupts me again, really starting to tick me off.

"_The Pit? Clever name_."

I walk up to her, determent to make sure she gets the point that I don't like to be interrupted. I lean my face close to hers, narrowing my eyes and stare at her.

"_What's your name_?" I ask.

She answers in a squeak, "_Christina_."

"_Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined there faction_" I hiss. "_The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that_?" I ask. All she does is nod, Good.

I turn around and lead the rest of the initiates to the entrance of the door, they follow me in silence.

"_What a jerk_" I hear Christina whisper to Tris.

"_I guess he doesn't like to be laughed at_." Tris replies. I smile to her answer, knowing she can't see me. When we get to the double doors to the Pit, I push them open and lead the group through.

"_Oh,_" whispers Christina. "_I get it_."

As all the initiates enter the Pit, I can only describe their facial expressions as awe and some shock in between. It's an underground tavern, so big you can barely see the other end of it from where we stand at the bottom. Uneven rock walls rise several stories above our heads. Built into the walls are places for food, clothes, supplies and leisure activities. Narrow paths and steps carved from rock connect them and there are no barriers to keep people from falling off the side. Now they know what the inside of Dauntless look like, a thing I know many outsiders wonder about. A slant of orange light stretches across the one wall. Forming the roof of the Pit are panes of glass and above them a building that lets in sunlight. From the outside it just looks like another city building, that no one thinks twice about. As I look around, trying to remember how I felt when I first came here, my eyes find Tris's face as she spots a group of kids running around. She looks scared for them, like she about to tell them to stop running or else… She'll soon get used to the chaos.

"_If you follow me_," I instruct, "_I'll show you the chasm_."

And wave them forward, to the right side of the Pit at the end of the iron barrier. They hear before they can see what is down there. The floor drops at a sharp angle, and several stories below are one of my favorite places to be… the river. To the left, the water is calmer, but to the right, it is white battling with rock. Many people have died here, trying to show how brave they can be, and many times underestimating the strength of the current. I look at my initiates all staring.

"_The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy_!" I shout over the roar of the river.

"_A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned_."

I turn without any further explanation. If they want to be idiots, they must go ahead, I have no time for that. The next place I lead them to is the dining hall, were hopefully I will have them of my shoulders until tomorrow morning. When I lead them through the gaping hole that is the entrance, all the Dauntless inside stand. They welcome them in the truly Dauntless way, they applaud, stomp their feet and shout. As I look behind me, I see them all smile, I see Tris smile. I go find a seat at an empty table, not seeing Zeke and the others around and a couple of minutes later I am joined by Christina and Tris.

Tris sits between Christina and me, with a weary look on her face seeing the platters of food. Ah, I almost forgot. She's from Abnegation, she's use to genetically engineered produce. One thing I do not miss about my old faction.

I nudge Tris with my elbow and say.

"_It's beef_." And pass her the bottle of ketchup.

"_Put this on_."

"_You've never had a hamburger before_?" asks Christina with wide eyes.

"_No_," says Tris. "_Is that what it's called_?"

"_Stiffs eat plain food_." I say nodding at Christina as a way of explanation.

"_Why_?" she asks.

I shrug, "_Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary_." I say, never really getting it myself.

Christina smirks at Tris, "_No wander you left_."

"_Yeah_," Tris says rolling her eyes. "_It was just because of the food_."

At that I had to struggle to hide my smile. The stiffs got wit. Who would have thought? She might just fit in here after all.

All of a sudden the doors to the dining room fly open and everyone falls silent.

Eric.

I have a funny feeling I know why he is here, and it's not to grab a bight to eat. I divert my eyes from his direction, hoping he doesn't see me.

"_Who's that_?" hisses Christina.

"_He's name is Eric. He's a Dauntless leader_."

"_Seriously? But he's so young_." She asks shocked. Really? I think to myself. Hasn't she noticed the lack of "older" people around here? All I can think to say is.

"_Age doesn't matter here_." Not much does, I add as a afterthought.

Eric scans the room, searching until his eyes fall on me. I don't need to look at him in order for me to know he's headed to our table. As soon as he reaches our table, he drops in the empty seat next to me and I stiffen.

"_Well, aren't you going to introduce me_?" Nodding towards Christina and Tris.

Not to her I'm not, is what I want to say, but instead I say.

"_This is Tris and Christina_." What reason would I have for not wanting to introduce Tris?

"_Ooh, a stiff_" Says Eric, smirking at Tris. I see her wince at the site of Eric's smile. All the piercings in his face pull tight, making the holes they occupy wider.

"_We'll see how long you last._" He states, still smiling at her and I want to punch him!

He taps his fingers against the table, irritating me further.

"_What have you been doing lately, Four_?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders, what's it to you? I think.

"_Nothing really_."

"_Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up_," he says, "_He requested that I find out what's going on with you_."

So that's what they were talking about last night, I think while just looking at Eric.

"_Tell him that I am satisfied with the position I currently hold._" I say, hoping maybe coming from Eric that Max will lay off me.

"_So he wants to give you a job._" He states, not too pleased by the information, knowing I am a threat to him. Not that he would ever admit to it.

"_So it would seem_."

"_And you aren't entrusted_?" he asks.

"_I haven't been entrusted for two years_." I say, giving the same answer I did to Max.

"_Well, let's hope he gets the point, then_." He says standing up, clapping me on my shoulder. I hold my hands under the table in hard fists were no one can see them. I would really like to repay his "_friendly_" clap with my own right now. As soon as he walks away, I see Tris visibly relax next to me.

"_Are you two… friends_?" Tris asks

"_We were in the same initiate class. He transferred from Erudite_." I say. We were everything but friends.

"_Were you a transfer too_?" she asks.

Her question catches me of guard and I put my features back into a mask. If I told her I was from Abnegation, she would know who I was immediately. There are only so many people that transfer from Abnegation to Dauntless. She can't know who I am, not yet.

"_I thought I would only have trouble with the Candor asking too many questions_," I say coldly. "_Now I've got Stiffs, too_?" looking at her.

Tris looks me straight in the eye.

"_Must be because you're so approachable_," she says flaty."_You know. Like a bed of nails_." I just stare at her. Who is she? She is going to get herself in trouble sooner rather than later. It's like she sees me as a challenge, a way to prove herself.

"_Careful, Tris_." I say as a warning.

_Four_… I hear Zeke call me and take that as my queue to leave. Leaving Christina and Tris by themselves.

After dinner, I hang out with Zeke and the others for a while longer. This day has just been one bombshell after the other, and I need to cool off. First the nightmare, then Tris and Eric and then Tris again. Why am I so bent over this girl? Sure, she's beautiful, with eyes that seem to look right through me. But why am I so pulled to her, why do I have this urge to protect her? For one, she's going to need it if she keeps on giving the wrong people the death stare, I think to myself, shaking my head at the memory.

"_So how are your initiates_?" Lauren asks me.

I think it over.

"_Strenuous_." I say, for lack of better words.

"_But there might be a couple of initiates in there that just might make the cut._" I add.

"_Like the stiff? What's her name again_?" Zeke asks, and without thinking I reply a little too quickly.

"_Tris_."

They give me a look and I just ignore it.

"_Tris_." Zeke repeats.

"_Who would have thought we would get another transfer from Abnegation_?" he asks.

I shrug. "_Don't know and I don't care. She's Dauntless now_." I say.

"_Well, we'll see how training treats her, who knows_?" Lauren says, smiling at me.

"_Yeah_," I say. "_Who knows_?" and suddenly it dawns on me, what if she doesn't make initiation? She'll be faction less.

"_Who's up for a drink_?" I ask, suddenly needing one. Why?

Why do I care if she makes it or not? For God's sake, I only just met her!

We all grab beer on our way to the chasm, bumping and jumping and making jokes. This is good I think, a good distraction from everything that does not make sense. The rest of the night passes in a blur and when we all finally call it a night, it's almost 01:00 in the morning.

As I get to my room, in a very blotto way I just fall on my bed. Not caring about my clothes or shoes and pass out. I dream of green.

**Hi guys... So i hope you enjoyed it...**

**As always, the story and characters in this story belong to Veronica Roth... Please comment! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning I get to the training room before the initiates do. Placing nine guns down on the table, one for each initiate, I check that the chambers, hammer, magazine and safety are all oiled and in working order. Today they will be learning self-defence and how to handle a gun. I'm still a bit groggy after the late night I had and really am not in the mood to give training. At least I'll get to see her, I'm thinking about it as all the initiates file into the room, all looking worse than I do. My eyes immediately find Tris in the crowd and I quickly look away.

As they stand in line next to each other, I hand each of them a gun.

"The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight." I say, consciously not looking at Tris as I walk past her. "Thankfully, if you are here, you already know how to get on and of a moving train, so I don't need to show you that." I go on.

They probably thought that the Dauntless would go a bit easier on them since they have never even held a gun, but they are in for a bit if a surprise.

"_Initiation is divided into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighed equally in determining your finial rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time._"

I see Tris looking at her gun, as if it might go off by itself. Being from Abnegation, this must feel like all kinds of wrong to her. She was brought up thinking that guns are self-serving.

"_We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear._" Looking at them all meaningfully.

"_Therefore each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical; the second, primarily emotional and the third stage primarily mental._"

"_But what . ._ ." I think he's name is Peter, says yawning through his words. "_What does firing a gun have to do with . . . bravery?_" I knew people from Candor were used to speaking their minds but did they have to be idiots is the process I think before I flip the gun on Peter's forehead and click the pullet into place. Peter freezes in his place, mid yawn.

"_Wake. Up_." I growl.

"_You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it_." I stare at him a little longer before I decide to lower my gun and see Peters eyes harden. I wait for him to respond in some way, after speaking his mind all his life, but he bites his tong and keeps quit.

"_And to answer your question . . . you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you're prepared to defend yourself_." I say stopping at the end of the row. "_This is also information you may need later in stage one. So, watch me._"

I turn facing the targets witch are white, made from plywood and with three red circles in the middle. I stand with my feet apart, the width of my shoulders, the way my instructor showed me. I hold my gun in front of me with both hands. Aim. Breathe in and . . . fire. The bang of the gun echoes in the room and make some of the initiates jump. As always, I hit my target dead in the middle circle.

My initiates all turn facing their own targets, trying to get their stance the way I showed them and take their first aims. I stand at the one side of the room, observing them, observing Tris. She holds her gun in front of her. The gun looks alien in her hands, too big and too bulky. She takes her aim and shoots. The recoil of the gun surprises Tris and sends her hands back nearly hitting her nose, sending her to the back of the wall. She missed. The bullet went straight passed the target, right in the wall on the other side of the room. I want to go over and show her what she had done wrong, but she needs to figure it out by herself. Tris tries again and again as I observe the other initiates. Edward, Will, Molly and Peter aren't half bad. With a little more practice they could almost be perfect.

"_Statistically speaking_." The boy grinning next to Tris says.

"_You should have hit the target at least once by now, even by accident_." And I have to admit he's right, Tris is a hopeless shot.

"_Is that so_," she retorts, not seeming happy about his remark.

"_Yeah,_" he says. "_I think you're actually defying nature_." I smile to myself. Will might be giving her just the right push to get her to start hitting the target. Will is a tall blond boy with shaggy hair and creases between his eyebrows.

Tris turns back to the target, gritting her teeth, looking determent and annoyed. She takes her aim again, breathes and fire. This time it hits the target on the edge.

She turns to Will smiling with raised eyebrows.

"_So you see, I'm right, the stats don't lie_" he says to her.

By the end of the lessen, all the initiates have hit the middle of the target at least five times. They all look confident and satisfied with their work so far, as they should be. But they still have a very long and painful road ahead of them. If they think that there arms are sore and stiff after just a couple of hours shooting, I have news for them.

After shooting lessons, I head of to lunch with the rest of.

"_Hey Four! Wait up_!" Lauren shouts in the hall on the way to the dining hall, running to catch up.

"_So, how was it?_" She asks.

"_Surprising._" I say. Then thinking of Tris, I add "_But some could use a lot more help_."

"_How was your initiates_?" I ask.

"_As what you would expect, good; But Alice and Michelle don't seem to be taking this seriously. I think they think, if they are Dauntless born, they have already made the cut._" She says.

"_Well, they'll soon learn the truth to that_." They'll never make the cut if they keep on thinking like that.

After lunch, I lead my group to the fighting room. The room is bigger than the shooting room, with wooden flooring that's loos and cracked after years of use, in the middle of the room is a circle that's been painted there. The "fighting ring". On the left wall is a green chalk board with all the initiates' names in alphabetical order. At the back of the room hanging in three – foot intervals are the black punching bags. I gesture for the group to go stand in front of the bags, looking at Tris longer than I should, but am certain that she does not notice.

"_As I said this morning, next you will learn how to fight. The purpose of this is to prepare your body to respond to threats and challenges – which you will need, if you intend to survive life as a Dauntless._"

I say, looking at them all, making sure they get it, that life as a Dauntless is no joke neither is it all fun and games.

"_We will go over technique today, and tomorrow you will start to fight each other, so I recommend that you pay attention. Those who don't learn fast will get hurt_." I say and immediately think of her.

I turn around and demonstrate some simple but yet affective moves such as the Killing Bite - A death blow to the back of the neck. Quick and silent and sometimes considered dishonourable; not by the Dauntless. I go on by showing them the basic Turning kick, front snap kick, side-kick, back piercing kick, fingertip thrusts, punches, elbow strikes etc. calling out the names as I do. I make sure to show them as much as I can, for those who might need it. When I am done, the initiates' take over the punching bags, mimicking what I have shown them.

As they do, I walk and observe them, giving pointers as I go along. Edward seems to know what he is doing. His technique is quite good.

I move along and finely stop in front of Tris. I look her up and down, observing her, not lingering longer then I should. She hasn't got much muscle, she's just a small little girl, and I tell her as much.

"_You don't have much muscle, which means your better of using your knees and your elbows. You can put more power behind them._" I state, trying to help her out. I move forward, placing my hand on her stomach. She's so small that my finger that, though my hand touches her one ribcage, my fingers reach the other side. I look at her and she stairs back at me wide-eyed. I can feel the warmth of her skin through her shirt and can feel her trembling beneath my touch.

"_Never forget to keep tension here_." I say in a quiet voice. I remove my hand and keep walking on.

The initiates carry on for a while longer, before I dismiss them for dinner.

"_Well done on your first day of training_." I say. "_Keep in mind that tomorrow you will be fighting each other, so make sure you get enough rest._" Staring at Peter. He just stares back not caring.

I turn around and leave.

After training I head to the dining hall, grabbing a quick bite to eat and saying hi and bye to Shauna and the others. I head to my room getting a new change of clothes and washing my face and head of to the computer room. I know I am an instructor for the next couple of weeks but I need to keep an eye out for Jeanine and the others.

After a few hours in the computer room, I hear the door opening and in comes my most favourite person in the world. Eric. I take deep breathes trying to control myself and reminding myself that he is a leader and I am not.

"_Four_." He says as way of greeting.

"_Eric._" I say.

"_How was the first day of training_?" he asks walking up to be, grabbing a chair.

"_It was fine, it was only the first day so not much to report_." I say, trying to keep this conversation to a minimum.

"_Well, that's sound boring. Not a very bright group this year by the looks of things. And here I was thinking we got lucky getting another stiff_." He says, referring to me and Tris. "_You know, I don't think she will make the cut. She looks far too weak. I don't think she actually left her old faction_."

"_Then what is she doing here_?" I ask, raining in my anger. Why is he even keeping an eye on her?

"_Oh, I don't know, she could have her reasons... Anyway, that's not why I came to see you_." He says changing the subject. "_I came to tell you, from tomorrow I will be training the initiates alongside you. I want to see what we are up against_." He says arching his eyebrow, making the ring in there pull tighter. He's trying to get under my skin.

"_And why is that_?" is all I ask.

"_I don't need a reason Four. I want to because I can, do you have a problem with that_?" He says staring at me. I just stare back at him. We sit like that, measuring one another, him smirking at me.

How I would love to smack that smile right off his face, along with some of that metal everywhere.

"_Not at all_." I say eventually. But we both know I do. He will destroy these initiates.

"_Good_." He says, getting up and walking out the room.

A few minutes after he has left the room, I leave, needing to go back to the training room and hit something.

I punch the bags over and over again, seeing red… seeing Eric. I hit, and kick and shove and grunt, till there is nothing more left to give. I step back, breathing hard and seeing my knuckles are red and bruised after forgetting to tape them. I stand there in the dark, sweat dripping just staring at nothing. I don't know why I let Eric get to me, he just does. I knew being an instructor would have me working closer with him. I knew it, so why am I getting so worked up? I know why, and for the life of me I cannot fathom why. It's because of Tris, my fixation since she made the first jump. I feel protective over her for some reason, whether it is because she is so small or from the same faction I once was I don't know and its driving me insane!

I walk back to my room, thinking of her, thinking it through. I think of her dull, grey blue eyes, her blond her. The warmth of her when I touched her, imagining how it would feel to touch her skin. I stop in front of my door. Why would I want to know what her skin feels like? It's not like I'm in to her or something. I just feel protective of her. I open my door and go in muttering to myself "_Get a grip Tobias_!"

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait... just been sick and all that... Blughhhh! I hope you enjoy. As always please review, any comments are welcome. **

**PS: All these characters and story line belong to Veronica Roth. **


End file.
